jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:AnonimkaLOL/Not Always Perfectly
Informacje: #Jeźdźcy mają 20 lat #Jest Valka ,Stoick nie żyje (;_;) #Pozytownie zakręcaśne ( = ) #Koniec informacji #A i jsory za orty ,interfunkcje , itp..... 1. |Czkawka| Johan przekazał mi ostatnio (wczoraj) kilka (stertę) listów. Zycie wodza jest bardziej męczące niż myślałem. I kolejny list tym razem z wyspy Santoz. Pierwsze słyszę tę nazwę. Otworzyłem kopertę. Drogi Czkawko! Pewnie Ty i Jeźdźcy mnie nie pamiętacie ,a jeśli nawet to nie kojarzę się z niczym dobrym. '' ''Mam jednak nadzieję ,że będę mogła odwiedzić was w najbliższym czasie. :::::::::::::: Uściski ::::::::::::::: Heathera Wziąłem jakąś czystą kartkę papieru i odpisałem: Heathero! Z przyjemnością znów ugościmy cię na Berk. Jeźdźcy ucieszą się na twój widok. Nie jestem jednak pewnien co do reakcji '' ''Astrid ,ale nie sądze ,by była negatywna. '' ''Mam nadzieje ,że niedługo się spotkamy. :::::::::: Pozdrawiam ::::::::::: Czkawka Gdy skończyłem sprawdzać resztę (dessensownych) listów dałem Johanowi list do Heathery. Wróciłem do domu i usiadłem na kanapie. Nagle Mordka szturchnął mnie. - Nie Szczerbatek ,nie dzisiaj - jęknąłem. Szczerbo spojrzał na mnie tą swoją proszącą minką. - Ehhh...... - westchnąłem. - Myślę ,że nic się nie stanie ,jęsli polecimu na krótki lot. Szczerbatek zaczął skakać wokół kanapy. Wstałem i wyszłem z domu. Wsiadłem na Mordkę i wzbiliśmy się w powietrze. Zrobiliśmy dość krótki patrol i wróciliśmy do domu. Dałem Szczerbatkowi kosz ryb i zrobiłem sobie kanapkę. Szybko ją zjadłem. Usiadłem na kanapie i zacząłem rozmyślać ,co by porobić. Odkąd tata umarł nie zdarzało mi się mieć chwili wolnego i cały dzień był ,można by rzec, w biegu. Spojrzałem na zegar słoneczny stojący na podwórku. Jest 10:15 ,czyli od 15 minut moi przyjaciele są w Akademii. uśmiechnąłem się do siebie. - Szczerbatek! - zawołałem smoka. - Co ty na to ,aby trochę potrenować? Smok był zdziwiony ,ale szybko znalazł się na podwórku i czekał na mnie. Wsiadłem na niego i poleciałem do SA. Wylądowałem przed bramą. To co zobaczyłem w środku było przekomiczne. Śledzik próbojący uspokoić bliźniaków i Smarka oraz Astrid stojąca pod ścianą przy bramie i gadająca z Eretem. Wszedłem do środka. - Wy to się nigdy nie zmienicie co? - zapytałem retorycznie. -Czkawka! Dziękować Bogom! Pomóż mi ich uspokoić! - jęknął Śledzik. - SĄCZYSMARK! HEATHERA PRZYJŻDZA! - krzyknąłem ,bo inaczej by nie usłyszał. - CO? Serio?!?! - zdziwił się Smark. - Tak ,tylko jeszcze nie wiem kiedy- powiedziałem. Spojrzałem kątem oka na Astrid ,która była na twarzy czerwona ze złości. - A tak wogóle to co tu robisz? - zapytał Smark. - A co nie mogę przyjść do Akademii i potrenować z przyjaciółmi? - zaśmiałem się. - NARESZCie! Może będzie coś ciekawego ,a nie tylko teoria! - jęknął Mieczyk. - No. Ale jeszcze trochę i wyczerpał by się temat - westchneła Szpadka. - To może idzcie do domu.... - zaproponowałem. Po chwili bliźniaków nie było. - Oni nigdy się nie zmienią? - zapytałem - Nie sądzę - westchnął Śledzik. Sączysmark ,Śledzik i Eret wyszli z Akademii. Zostałem tylko ja i Astrid. Ona jednak przeszła obok mnie obojętnie. Szybko złapałem ją za nadgarstek i przyciągnąłem do siebie. - Nie mam ochoty z tobą gadać - powiedziała sucho Astrid. - Astrid ..... - zacząłem. - Powiedziałam : Nie mam ochoty z tobą gadać! - powiedziała głośno As. Astrid wsiadła na Wichurę i wyleciała z Akademii. |Astrid| Poleciałam w kierunku wyspy Felion. Obejrzałam się za siebie ,aby sprawdzić ,czy nikt za mną nie leci. Nikt nie może wiedzieć ,że latam na tamtą wyspę ,a co najważniejsze nikt nie moze wiedzieć ,że tam mam ostatnich członków mojej rodziny - Ciotkę i kuzyna. Wuj Finn nigdy nie wspominał o nich ,a odkryłam ten fakt dopiero rok temu. Często bywam na tej wyspie. Tam jestem zupełnie inną osobą. Na Berk ,jestem wredną wojowniczką ,a na Felion jestem miłą ,delikatną , przyjazną i rozśpiewaną osobą. Okazało się ,że moja matka śpiewała z zamiłowania i ,że tak naprawdę urodziłam się na Felion ,a gdy miałam rok rodzice przeprowadzili się na Berk. Co ciekawsze matka Czkawki też pochodzi z Felion. 2 godziny później Wylądowałam na placu głównym wyspy Felion. Zaczeło się skandowanie mojego przezwiska. - ME-LO-DY! ME-LO-DY! (czyt. Melodi) - krzykczeli wszyscy. - As ty to masz wyczucie! Właśnie mieliśmy iść do twierdzy na impreze ,zapodasz coś! - powiedział mój kuzyn ~Mikey (czyt. Majki) Cała wioska poszła do twierdzy ,a ja stanełam na scenie. TEgo się nie spodziewałam ,muszę chyba coś zaimprowizować. - Emmm...... - jęknełam. Best Day of My Life - American Authors I had a dream so big and loud I jumped so high I touched the clouds Wo-o-o-o-o-oh x2 I stretched my hands out to the sky We danced with monsters through the night Wo-o-o-o-o-oh x2 I'm never gonna look back Woah, never gonna give it up No, please don't wake me now Oo-o-o-o-oo This is gonna be the best day of my life My li-i-i-i-i-ife Oo-o-o-o-oo This is gonna be the best day of my life My li-i-i-i-i-ife I howled at the moon with friends And then the sun came crashing in Wo-o-o-o-o-oh x2 But all the possibilities No limits just epiphanies Wo-o-o-o-o-oh x2 I'm never gonna look back Woah, never gonna give it up No, just don't wake me now Oo-o-o-o-oo This is gonna be the best day of my life My li-i-i-i-i-ife Oo-o-o-o-oo This is gonna be the best day of my life My li-i-i-i-i-ife I hear it calling outside my window I feel it in my soul (soul) The stars were burning so bright The sun was out 'til midnight I say we lose control (control) This is gonna be the best day of my life My li-i-i-i-i-ife Oo-o-o-o-o This is gonna be the best day of my life My li-i-i-i-i-ife This is gonna be, this is gonna be, this is gonna be The best day of my life Everything is looking up, everybody up now This is gonna be the best day of my life My li-i-i-i-i-ife Wszyscy byli zachwyceni. Jednak zeszłam ze sceny. Wszyscy zostali w twierdzy ,a ja wyszłam na dwór. W koncu nie przyleciałam tu ,aby pośpiewać..... no oże trochę. Chciałam tu odpocząć od wszystkiego. 2. |Astrid| Obudziłam się w swoim pokoju w domu ciotki. Podniosłam się z łóżka i wyjrzałam przez okno. Widok tej wyspy wywołuje u mnie pozytywne emocje. Nie wiem ,jak to działa ,ale tu pragnę być zwykłą dziewczną ,a nie wojowniczką. Czasem żałuje ,że urodziłam się wikingiem. Ale przeszłości już nie zmienie. Wyszłam z pokoju i zeszłam na dół na śniadanie. Zjadłam je szybko. Wyszłam z domu i skierowałam się na arene. Tam syn wodza - Jacob trenował zraz ze swoimi "ziomkami". - O cześć kicia ,co tam? - zapytał Jacob. - Mówiłam ci coś o nazywaniu mnie "kicia" - powiedziałam spokojnie. - To jak mam cie nazywać? - zdziwił się Jacob. - Mała ,skarbie ,żabka ? - Najlepiej nazywaj mnie Astrid albo Melody - odparłam. - Dobrze żabciu - zaśmiał się Jacob. - Przesadziłeś! - wybuchnełam. Złapałam miecz i wymierzyłam ostrzem w obiekt drażniący. - Myślisz ,że dziewczyna z bronią mnie przeraża? Serio? Wyglądam ci na jakies chucherko? - zdziwił się Jacob. - Powinna cię przerażać. Zwłaszcza taka ,która szkoliła się u Finn'a Hofferson'a! - krzyknełam. Rzuciłam się do ataku. Szypko rozłożyłam go na łopatki. - Z każdą chwilą coraz bardziej mnie pociągasz - szepnął Jacob. - Jestem zajęta - prychnełam. - A nawet ,gdybym nie była to nie umówiłabym się z takim frajerem. Wbiłam miecz w ziemie i wyszłam z areny (?). Poszłam po Wichurkę i poleciałam na krótki lot. Nawet nie wiem ,czy trwał dłużej niż 5 minut. Weszłam do domu swojej ciotki. Weszłam do swojego pokoju. Położyłam się na łóżku. Keke Palmer - We Are Family We are, we are Not your ordinary fami-mily But we can all agree that We are, we are Close as close can be. So it don't matter what it look like We look perfect to me We got every kind of love We're so lucky indeed They can keep on talking It don't matter to me cause We are, we are family We are are are are (We are are) We are are are are (we are are) We are are are are (We are are) We are, we are family, family, family We are, we are family So what? We don't look, we don't act We don't walk, we don't talk Like you do So what? If we hang just a hang and no shame We both do what we want to Cause we come from everywhere Searching for ones to care Somehow we found if here We found us a home. We are, we are Not your ordinary fami -mily But we can all agree that We are, we are Close as close can be. So it don't matter what it look like We look perfect to me We got every kind of love We're so lucky indeed They can keep on talking It don't matter to me cause We are, we are family Ok, so the links in our chains make us strange But really they make us stronger And no one would replace not a thing Mother or father Cause we.. Cause we come from everywhere Searching for ones to care Somehow we found if here We found us a home. We are, we are Not your ordinary fami -mily But we can all agree that We are, we are Close as close can be. So it don't matter what it look like We look perfect to me We got every kind of love We're so lucky indeed They can keep on talking It don't matter to me cause We are, we are family (Family) (We are, we are) We are, we are family. Potem zasnełam. |Czkawka| Położyłem się poprzecznie na łóżku. Jest ok. 14 ,a ja się natyrałem jak wół. Na szczęście mama powiedziała ,że zajmie się resztą spraw jakie zostały. Teraz na głowie mam tylko jedno zmartwienie : Gdzie jest Astrid? Od wczoraj nikt jej nie widział i podobno to ja byłem ostatnią osobą ,która się z nią widziała. Mam nadzieje ,że nic się jej nie stało. Postanowiłem uciąć komara (Bez skojarzęń) (Zdrzemnąć się). Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania